The Lost Heroes: Piper and Annabeth?
by Goodegirl34
Summary: What if instead of Percy and Jason being sent to different camps, it was Annabeth and Piper? (In this story Piper will be from the Roman camp) Lots of drama, adventure and Percabeth fluff :D Love Goodegirl34
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

Piper Pov:

"Wait, shut up I think she's waking up!"

"Are you sure, she still looks dead to me?"

"Seriously Leo?"

"Hey take a joke dude"

I feel my eyes flutter open to see two boys, one with ocean-looking eyes that seemed to move from blue to green, and dark brown hair that looks messy like he just came from the beach, and the other with brown curly hair, and dark brown eyes that seemed to say 'I know something you don't' I tried to open my mouth to say something, but my throat felt like sandpaper. "Oh sorry!" Ocean eyes says, he picks up a glass of water by the table and hands it to me. "Oh and eat this" he hands me a piece of something that looks a bit like a plant, I take a bite and it tastes like hot smore's roasted over a fire.

When I gain my voice again I'm not really sure what to say '_Sorry for asking but WHERE AM I!?' _That didn't seem the way to go, these people weren't a threat, and I didn't see any weapons drawn, so they obviously didn't think she was a threat. "Um, Hi?" Piper tried "not to be rude, but who are you?"

"Sorry, I'm Leo and this is Percy, so like how's it going?" Leo said. Piper named him as the more laid-back guy; Percy seemed more distant, like he was lost in thought. "Oh, cool, I'm uh… I'm"- She paused, thinking about it _who was I? Was it Penelope, Pr- Pa- Pi, Piper! That sounded right "_I'm Piper, I think" She said "Think?" Leo said "That's not right" Percy mumbled under his breath. "Piper, okay, so do you remember how you got here?" Leo asked "No, but where exactly is _here?_" She asked

"This is Camp Half-Blood, it's where Greek Gods and Goddesses children come to train to stay alive" Leo explained

"Greek gods? That sounds familiar…" Piper mumbled "Wait, so one of the God's is my Mom, or Dad?" She questioned "Yeah, you probably think we're crazy don't you?" Percy asked "Hardly, but how _did_ I get here?" She asked

"Well, this is the weird part, it was like you were dropped out of the sky- by these hawks, which is weird, because nobody can pass he border, but demigods, so we knew you were one, but you unfortunately had to land on the concrete. You were unconscious when we found you, so we just brought you here, this is the big house" Leo rambled to her.

"Demigods?" She asked "Half Human, Half God" Percy explained "Okay, I think I get it, but how do I know who my Mom or Dad is?" She asked to both boys in general. "Well here's the thing, the Gods have to claim you as their daughter- or son, ever since we all defeated Kronos, I made a promise to the gods that they would claim all of their children, so it should happen anytime soon" Percy explained. A horn sounded then Piper heard the sound of rushing crowds. "Oh, it's time for capture the flag! Leo, do you think you can show Piper some weapons, and get her some armor?" Percy asks "Sure man" he says.

I stand up slowly, just to test my weight; it seems that I can stand without too much difficulty. Leo leads me around the big house as I study all the pictures they have hanging up. "Who's that?" I question, motioning towards, a pretty girl with blonde hair. "Oh…" Leo looks like he debating whether or not to tell me something.

He pulls me into a room full of weapons and starts to talk in a whisper "That's Annabeth, daughter of Athena, I've never met her in person but she's Percy's girlfriend"

"What's so bad about that?" I ask "Well, the thing is she went missing, for just about the same time you've been here"

"Missing? Demigods go missing? Well I guess I went missing too…" She dropped off, feeling like she made the silence feel even more awkward, then it already was them both being complete strangers in the first place. "So this is the armory, you can pick out whatever you like" Leo said. Piper examined the weapons, there was a deadly looking mace, a few swords that looked much too big for Piper, then she saw a sword that seemed the right size, it was a bronze color, with a leather handle- it was so clear she could see her reflection in it.

"How about this one?" Piper asks "Looks good to me, I remember Percy telling me something about that one, it can like see the future and stuff" Piper looked at the blade and concentrated. A picture appeared suddenly making Piper gasp in surprise. It showed a handsome blonde boy, with strikingly sky blue eyes, he seemed to be arguing with a girl with long wavy black hair, and dark eyes that seemed to have a cold look to them.

Piper couldn't read lips very well, but she could tell that the boy with the blonde hair was saying her name. She sees Leo peeking over her shoulder. He blushes and says that we should probably go meet the rest of the campers. A man was explaining the rules to everyone, but once she got a closer look she say that he was half horse. "That's Chiron, he's our camp director" Leo whispered "He's a centaur" Piper whispered in surprise "Yeah you'll get used to it, that's Mr. D, he has a burning passion of hate for demigods, Zeus imprisoned him here for a while.

"Okay brats, I don't want any of you maiming each other, not that I would mind, but stay safe and try not to be too annoying" Mr. D said. He seemed a bit on the heavy side, with an obnoxiously loud Hawaiian shirt. The campers were all starting to make their way into groups.

They walked out into the field of people, Leo making way so they could meet Percy at the top of the group. She gripped the dagger as she more and more crazy weapons, these people weren't trying to kill were they? She hoped not. They found Percy holding his golden ball point pen and talking strategy with other campers. He saw Piper and Leo and motioned them to come over. "Okay, everybody this is Piper she's new here" Percy said to the group.

Everyone was staring at her, which made Piper look down at her feet; she definitely didn't like being the center of attention. "So I guess Leo and Piper can guard the forest boundary and"- he gave everyone a station, She tuned most of his directions out, but then she heard a name. "Did you just say Jason?" She asked Percy "Oh no, this is Jacob he's from the Hephaestus cabin" Percy said. Jacob gave a small wave in her direction. Some of the campers stared at her strangely but she just ignored them. Everybody all set off to their jobs. The horn sounded again, and then the chaos began.

**AN: This is my official 3****rd**** book people! Hope you like it, I'll probably switch it off from Pipers Pov, to Annabeths, Please Review! Thanks so much Love~ The-Girl-With-The-Blue-Waffles**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Annabeth Pov:

Annabeth was tired. She couldn't seem make sense of anything anymore, and the only word she could think of was Percy. If that wasn't weird enough monsters were chasing her. She would kill them, but it seemed that every time she did they just reformed again, it was really frustrating.

She had been taking her brake by the bay of San Francisco. When she was by the water it made her feel braver, and more importantly it made her think of Percy. She couldn't help but try to rack her brain for who he was.

She looked at herself it the blade of her dagger. Her hair was blond and curly, and her eyes were gray. It was weird not remembering her own reflection. She looked up at the buildings, she couldn't help but admire the tall sky scrapers, it was just something that her old self liked, she had guessed.

She fingered the necklace that she had found on her. It had strange clay beads and a ring on it, it the very center was a red pendant. She particularly favored the red one, it just seemed genuinely nice. She was considering finding a hotel to sneak into just to take a short rest. She rested her head on her backpack instead, which contained a bag full of a strange plant, a laptop, and of course her dagger. Slowly she closed her eyes, and drifted off to sleep.

"Hey you down there!" a voice yelled. She startled awake "Hello?" Her voice came out croaky and hoarse; she realized how long it must have been since she'd uttered a work to anyone. "Jason come here!" A boy with a buzz cut was flying on a Pegasus, hovering above her. Another boy flew down, with purely the wind holding him up. He landed down and looked disappointed.

"What? I thought this was the answer, they told me that this was… it must be a mistake!" The blonde haired one yelled, he threw a rock into the harbor, out of anger. "No looks at her, the red pendant, see it? It's not a mistake" buzz cut protested. Annabeth was confused, she looked up at the two boys, and wondered what they wanted with her.

"Hi, nice to meet you, I'm Frank, and uh… That's Jason" Frank said warmly "I'm Annabeth, I would totally love to hang out with you guys, but I need to run" She took off sprinting downhill, it was creepy enough having two boys stalk you, but when they can fly? Just crazy.

Her plan was to jump into the harbor and try to swim away, but in mid-air it was like the wind was grabbing on to her, and it pulled her right back into the hill. "Look, I've fought enough monsters, give me a break!" She yelled in frustration. "Hey we come in peace" Frank stated "I'm sorry I just, ugh!" This was the first time she had cried the whole time she had been, well gone. She sat in the dirt and she cried.

During her breakdown, Frank had hoisted her up onto the Pegasus, reassuring her that they were taking her to a safe place. It wasn't very smart to trust complete stranger, but her common sense was gone like the wind, and she had no energy to protest.

She heard Jason and Frank's conversation while she struggled to pull herself together. It went something like this:

"I just thought we would find her!"

"I know Jason, We all miss her"

"But it's like when she's gone I can't do anything but look for her, Frank what if we never find her?"

"No, we are going to find her, and that's that"

She guessed that Jason's girlfriend, or sister, or best friend, or somebody, was gone, and now they were looking for her. She wondered if anyone out there was looking for her.

They landed with the clomping of hooves. She climbed off the Pegasus, stumbling as she got down. Frank and Jason led her to beautiful collection of buildings. Her head was on a full swivel taking in all the place could offer. Once they stopped, Annabeth was met with a cold, unforgiving stare.

**AN: da Da DAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Okay on that happy note, review away! Love~The-Girl-With-The-Blue-Waffles**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

Leo Pov:

Who would've thought Piper, an amnesiac who most likely had just learned how to use a weapon, would be the reason we won capture the flag? Honestly, I didn't, she was new, and she looked terrified. Everyone at this camp was friendly, except maybe a few Ares kids, but other than that everyone was awesome. Just a little bit competitive.

Of course on offense were Clarisse and her friends. Since we were guarding the forest line if the other team got close we would fight them until they tried to find another way in. "Hey new bee, think you can beat this?" Clarisse waved her spear around like a prize. "They're not trying to maim me right?" Piper asked under her breath "Er- no, at least they aren't supposed to" Leo said in a not-so-sure tone.

The girls charged at us, I let my hands glow with fire, hoping to ward them off. I had learned I could do that when I got mad, because when I did things burned. But when I found camp I learned to keep it under control. "You can't scare us off fire boy Clarisse said. She tried swinging her weapon at me nearly missing my face.

Piper let out a yelp "Stop it!" She screamed. Clarisse stopped, all of them stopped, they just stood there, like they were frozen in place. "Go back to your cabin" She ordered. They all started walking back. "How did you do that?" I asked in awe "I don't know…"

"This is crazy, you can like control people, this is like big" As he finished his sentence Jacob and Percy came out of the woods cheering, holding the flag. Our side erupted in celebration. That's when Piper started glowing a strange pink aura, and then BAM! Piper's hair was all long, and not cut choppy like it was, it was put in a braided bun sort of style, which most girls would wear to a prom, she had touches of make-up on and she was wearing a really girlish Greek gown.

Chiron came over and announced "I present to you, Piper, daughter of Aphrodite!" All of the campers from the Aphrodite cabin came over, squealing things like "You are so lucky!" and "I wish mom could make us all look like that!" Piper looked disgusted, I had guessed make up, hair, and clothes weren't her thing.

The Aphrodite girls swarmed around her pulling her into their cabin, she gave me a look saying something like please-save-me-from-these-lipstick-wearing-freaks. Percy came over by me, "So I guess Piper is an Aphrodite kid huh?" He asked, it was the first real grin I had seen him wear since, I had gotten her. We all set off for a celebration.

Percy Pov:

I was happy for Piper, and honestly it made me think of how much Annabeth hates dresses and pretty much everything that involved make-up. I laughed, and we celebrated until morning, or at least until curfew.

The only thing that worried me was Drew, she was a bit of a control freak, and it seemed like compared to her, Piper was the sweet innocent Puppy, and Drew was the witch that cooked her up for dinner. I hoped she would do okay.

Chiron had asked me to meet him at the big house in the morning, so as I chewed on piece of toast I met him on the porch. "It seems that Piper has a special gift" He started off with "She has charm speak?" It was very rare for Aphrodite to give that to her children. "Now about Annabeth" I looked up at Chiron, Annabeth was like his daughter, and I knew it was hard for him to talk about her.

"It seems like the gods are under a lot of stress" Chiron starts "Hera has gone, let's say amiss"

"Amiss?"

"Gone, kidnapped, Zeus is very angry"

"Time for another quest?"

"I'm afraid so"

"Chiron, do you think we're going to find her?" Chiron's throat tightened up "Percy, if it's you going to find her, I know you can"

**AN: I HAVE A QUESTION! If you think it should be Pipers quest please comment "Aphrodite" if you think the quest should be Leos comment "Festus" If you think the quest should be Percy's comment "Ocean", also do you guys want Jason, Frank, Hazel, and Annabeth to come in now, or later give me your opinion! Thank you everybody! Love~The-Girl-With-The-Blue-Waffles**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:

Annabeth Pov:

"Hey Reyna" Frank said. "Who is this you have brought?" She asks. Her voice radiates power, and her dark eyes pierce Annabeths. "This is the girl that Juno told us about, the one with the red pendant" Jason said "The one we thought would be Piper" He added. Reyna's throat tightened when he said that. Annabeth could tell they had been arguing about her.

"And what would your name be?" She asked "Annabeth" she answered "and who may your Godly parent be?" She asked "I'm sorry, it seems that my memory is gone, I can't seem to remember anything" Annabeth actually did know her godly parent, but she didn't trust Reyna, and her very presence unnerved her

"Very well, Jason take the girl to Octavian to test her loyalties" _My loyalties? _As far as she knew, her mother was Athena, it was odd how she knew that- but it was just like how she knew her name was Annabeth. But these people called Hera, Juno. She had just landed herself at a Roman camp.

Octavian was a scrawny, whining, annoying little boy. He kept accusing her of her loyalties, being with the Greeks, and would aim questions at her about the Romans. She finally was thought of as a 'trustworthy girl for now' as Octavian had put it. Jason stomped off mumbling about how Reyna needed some sense knocked into her, leaving her with Frank and a pretty girl that had slid up nest to them.

She had very curly hair, that was brown, and eyes that were practically gold. "So you're Annabeth, nice to meet you I'm Hazel" she said in a friendly tone. "Hello, I guess I'm living with you guys now" She said, she tried to say it politely, but it came out more like someone would say 'you live in a bug infested alley?'

"Frank, why don't you go see Jason I'll bet he needs some help with some er- some gatherings leaves" Hazel said, she was not a very good liar. "Since we don't know who your parent is, you can stay in any house you want" She said.

_Any cabin she wanted? _"Do you think I could stay in the Pos- I mean Neptune's cabin?" She asked "Of course! There aren't that many staying in that cabin in fact most of them are much older, and have their own house, so you should have some privacy" She said "Thanks Hazel" She said as she dropped her off a dome shaped building. The other ones nearby were very beautiful, and the other buildings almost made a town.

She sat down on the bed in her room. It had blue wall paper, and a beautiful chandelier, that seemed to be made out of many different types of sea shells. The air smelt like salt, and the carpet had the color of sand. She decided to take a shower since she was covered in a layer of grime, scrapes, and cuts. She felt much better after her shower, and the room had filled up with steam making it very warm.

She decided to take a rest and try to figure out what was going on with her brain tomorrow. Unfortunately, her dreams had other plans.

_ Billowing green smoke came out of a withered mummy, a girl with brown choppy hair stood before it, looking cautious. It spoke in a creepy tone that made Annabeths hair stand on end._

"_Child of Lightning, beware the earth,_

_The giants' revenge the seven shall birth,_

_The forge and dove shall break the cage,_

_And death unleash, through Hera's rage."_

_The girl looking terrified, ran down a ladder onto a normal floor, running back to the porch of a large white house, a boy with brown hair and sea green eyes turned to look at her-_

"Annabeth!" A strained whisper said. She opened her eyes to see Jason's blue ones. "What is it; it's the middle of the night!" She said crankily. "I'm sorry, I just need to tell you something" he said "Can it wait until tomorrow?" she asked "Er- No" he answered "go on" she answered with an exasperated breath "Reyna isn't letting anyone go on a search for Piper, she was my girlfriend, until she disappeared, and then you came along, I know you don't belong here, you have the Greek look to you" He said

"So you woke me up to tell me I'm not Roman, thank you so much" She said sarcastically "No, like I said Reyna isn't letting anyone leave, but Hazel, Frank, and I are planning to make an escape, are you up for it?"

"Right now?"

"Not yet, just be ready for a quick escape"

**AN: Did you like it? Two updates in one day, YOUR WELCOME! Please review for faster updates, like today! Love~The-Girl-With-The-Blue-Waffles**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I just realized that Rachael Dare is the oracle! Whoops, well just pretend that she never existed, because I already posted that thing about the Oracle, sorry about that that ****Love~The-Girl-With-The-Blue-Waffles**

Chapter Five:

Piper Pov:

Chiron wanted _her_ to have the quest for Hera, _and_ Annabeth. She wished that he would have chosen Percy, he was more of a leader than her, and even Leo had more confidence than Piper. She walked up the ladder to the attic where the camp Oracle was.

"Hello?" she called out. Her eyes lay on a mummified girl covered with gauze, and wearing a tie-dye dress. "Um I come for my quest" she said in a small voice. Green smoke billowed out of her mouth making Piper cough.

"_Child of Lightning, beware the earth,_

_The giants' revenge the seven shall birth,_

_The forge and dove shall break the cage,_

_And death unleash, through Hera's rage."_

Death unleash through Hera's rage? What an optimist this Oracle was. She shakily drew a breath and climbed back down the stairs. Back on the porch Percy was waiting for her, and Piper noticed his eyes were watering "Hey Percy" she says. He jumps, and wipes his eyes "So what did it say?" he says in a force-casual voice "It said, the child of lighting beware the Earth, The giants revenge, seven shall birth, the forge and the dove shall break the cage" She says.

"That's all it says?" he asks "Well, um... Yes that's all it said" she said. He had a look of disbelief in his eyes, but he just let it go. Piper didn't want to tell Percy the last line; he already had enough on his shoulders looking for Annabeth so she decided not to say anything. She hoped it wouldn't cause any problems.

Percy Pov:

I waited for Piper to come out of the attic lost in my thoughts_. Annabeth and I had been happily dating for a while. I was expecting to meet her a breakfast, then maybe go for a duel in the sword arena. I searched the Athena table expecting to see her at her usual seat but she wasn't there. Slept in maybe? That wasn't like her; she was the 6 o'clock sharp kind of girl. I went through my first few classes, then I got worried. I found Chiron on the porch. "Have you seen Annabeth?" I asked "No in fact I was expecting her to meet me here for some plans of rebuilding Olympus" He said._

_ I raised my eye brows wondering where she was. I checked her bunk. Her back pack was gone. By that time everyone was on a search for her. My girlfriend, Annabeth Chase, was missing._

"Hey Percy" I jump, and wipe my eyes, if just thinking about her made me close to tears, how would it be if she was… gone. I shook my head dismissing the thought. Annabeth is going to come back. "So what did it say?" I try to ask in a casual voice. "It said, the child of lighting beware the Earth, The giants revenge, seven shall birth, the forge and the dove shall break the cage" She says. I think about it. Usually the prophecies have an even number of lines, since they most always rhyme.

"That's all it says?" I ask uneasily, figuring the last line she's keeping out on me. "Well, um... Yes that's all it said" She says in a not-too-convincing tone. I debate in my head whether or not to push her for answers. I decide against it. It's her first quest, and is probably nervous. I hope that the last line isn't important.

We set off to find Leo. We had an agreement that that it would just me us three going on the quest. Groups bigger than three usually got us more attention form monsters than we wanted. It wasn't the wisest choice to go against the prophecy, but we'll see what happens. A ridiculous head line flashes through my head '_Oracle hunts down kids who go against' _I shake my head and head off to my cabin o pack.

**AN: Did you love it? If so review! I know it was kind of boring, and you probably want to hear Annabeths side, but who knows maybe I'll update again today! I just realized that this is like the first and second book of THOO combined! Whoa, I'm so Cray-zee, well review please! ****that ****Love~The-Girl-With-The-Blue-Waffles**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six:

Annabeth Pov:

Wednesday. That was when Jason told me we were leaving. Without permission. This could possibly send the whole Roman camp barreling down on us for our painful deaths. So like Jason said 'The usual'.

We decided on going at about 2 in the morning. That was about when the Romans stopped guarding, and started sleeping. What worried me most was Reyna. She was as sharp as a tack, and her two metal dogs gave the creeps. Hazel and Jason met me at a beautiful statue of two river spirits. "Where's Frank?" I asked "Oh, he's right here" Hazel pointed at a little humming bird. "That's Frank?"

"Yeah"

"He can turn into a bird?"

"Yeah, well he can turn into anything, like shape shifting"

Frank let out sharp shriek, as if to say 'I'm not crazy!'

"Yep its official, I've officially lost it"

They twisted and turned through the maze of building and finally they got to the border. "This is the rough part, Lupa will most likely have her wolves out or they'll smell us, If we have to fight them it's fine but try not to kill" Jason explained in a low voice. Lupa was like the trainer of their camp, oh and she was a wolf.

Hazel cautiously took a step over the border, then Jason, Annabeth, and finally Frank, who flew over the border. "How exactly are we getting out of here?" She asked Hazel "Jason is taking his horse Tempest, and you and I will be taking Arion" She explained. Jason let out a low whistle, and a black horse with a mane that seemed to crackle with electricity stomped his hooves on the ground. Hazel called Arion and a brown horse ran or should I say sprinted, faster than should be possible. **(AN, I realize that Arion hasn't exactly been "caught" yet, let's just pretend that Hazel found him or-her a looooong time ago, Idk how Jason got tempest… oh well, on with the story!)**

"Woah girl" Hazel said, she picked up a solid brick of gold, that Annabeth had sworn, wasn't there a minute ago, and gave it to Arion. The horse's teeth cut through the gold like it was clay. "Where did she-" She started to ask, but Jason cut her off "Don't ask"

So she had a friend that can change into a canary, a friend that can somehow make solid gold out of nothing, and a friend that can fly though the air. So, pretty much a normal day for her recent standards. Hazel hopped onto Arion, and she helped Annabeth up. Jason leaped onto to tempest. "So where to first?" Annabeth asked "New York" Jason said. "Why New York" Hazel asked.

Annabeth was wondering that also. It seemed to spark a memory for her. _A big field of strawberries spread out for miles, but a little hill had a small pine tree, with Golden Fleece wrapped around it like a scarf. Looking the other way there is miles of shining sky scrapers, their shadows sweeping over the people like a black curtain-_

"Annabeth!" she almost fell off of Arion "Wha- What happened?" She asked confused "I was telling Hazel why we were heading for New York, and you passed out" Jason said "I passed out?" She asked confused "Yeah, are you feeling alright?" He asked "Yeah, yes I'm fine, what about New York?"

"Like I was saying, I had this dream, or vision and I saw The Empire State Building, and I heard this voice, and it told me 'The dove waits for you in the apple' the dove meaning Venus, Piper's mom and the apple meaning New York like 'the big apple'" Jason unfolded to them.

"Okay so New York, won't that take a while?" She asked "Nope, not with these horses" Hazel said while patting Arions head. Then they started to hear the unmistakable howl of a wolf. "Lupas wolves must have heard us, we better get going" Jason said. Frank fluttered next to Annabeth; she grabbed him out of the air and put him in her back packs side pocket, the perfect fit. The two horses sped off from the Roman Camp, without looking back.

**AN: So that was my 6****th**** chappie children, hope you liked it! Please Review, here's some Author logic for you 'More reviews= More chapters' ****Love~ The-Girl-With-The-Blue-Waffles**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven:

Leo Pov:

Transportation. That was our problem. When Percy told me the prophecy it had said "child of lighting, beware the earth". So I thought 'if the child of lighting be wares the earth, why shouldn't we?' We needed something that could fly. The first thing that came to mind was the dragon. When I had first came to camp, my cabin had told me all about it. So Beckendorf had been the only person who could tame the dragon, and ever since he died, it's been haywire in the forest. All my cabin mates had told me you would have to be crazy to try to find it. I guess I'm crazy, what a surprise.

I treaded through the forest looking for signs of a dragon. Burn leaves, broken trees, anything really. Then I saw the foot print. I felt like one of the kids from Jurassic Park. I peered through the trees, and then BOOM! The dragon jumped out of hiding his, bright red eyes piercing at me, as if to say _'You look like a nice demi-god snack, surrender now' _He stomped toward Leo, his steps, shaking he ground. Leo held up his hands in protest. The dragon blew a stream of fire in his direction. Leo closed his eyes, and waited for the heat to pass. Leo opened his eyes, completely fine. The dragon cocked his head as if to say _'why no roasted demi-god_ '

"You can't burn me man" Leo said. "Just stay there and I can help you" the dragon took a small step forward or at least a small as a giant dragon's step gets. Slowly he started to stomp toward Leo. Then suddenly he stepped onto the trigger plate, sending him straight into the cage, the Hephaestus cabin had set up to trap the bronze dragon. "Sorry about that man, it was the only way to keep you still"

Steam whirled out of his nose in anger. "Hey man, I'm your friend" He stepped into the cage, and practically pranced onto the dragons back. He got up to the head, and found the control panel. "Wow, this is awesome!" A huge disk, connected to gears that seemed to go on forever. "And very, complicated, but have no fear! Leo is here!"

He pulled out the disk, and instantly the dragons flaming red eyes, went out. Its neck bent down and it made a sound, kind of like a video game dying. Leo set to work, cleaning the disk with his T-shirt, and fixing wires, clipping the ones that didn't need to be there. It took him at least two hours, but finally he was able to fix the dragon, as best as he could then jam the disk back inside.

The red glow came back to the dragon's eyes "You know if we're going to be riding you, I guess I'll have to name you… How about Festus?" He let out a stream of fire "I'll take that as a yes" He closed the panel then slid off Festus's back "Okay, I'm going to let you go know, don't run off anywhere" Leo cut the chains, with a pair of pliers, and then slowly he lowered the door.

Festus took a tentative step forward, and then he tromped off into the forest "Festus! Dude, aren't we tight now?" Leo followed Festus very deep into the forest. The trees were much thicker, and Leo wasn't sure what way he came from. Then he stumbled upon a tool shed. It looked at lot like his Moms Machine shop, but way more ancient. Festus charged inside. Leo had a small moment of panic, what if the door got stuck, and he could never get out just like his-

Leo dismissed the thought, telling himself, it's the only way to save the world, and he couldn't let an old fear stop him right? He stepped inside and _wow! _This was awesome, blue prints scattered the floor, covered with dust and grease, thousands of different tools anything Leo could've wanted. Garages full of projects, most of them only partially finished, but they were all so amazing! Leo probably could've spent eternity in there, but where had Festus gone? He walked a little farther into the workshop-like building.

A sign was hanging above one of the tables 'bunker 9' was that nine like his cabin? If that was true, why would they leave it in the middle of the forest? Then again the cabin still had secrets he hadn't found out yet. Maybe he didn't know all of the things that the Hephaestus had been hiding, even from here own cabin mates.

He heard the whirring of gears, and he followed the sound to see Festus pointing at the ceiling with his head. Leo looked up to see the outline of two grime covered wings. "Festus, this may take a while"

Percy Pov:

Leo had out done himself. He had come flying into camp on a dragon _the dragon that_ everyone had been searching for. But how had he done it? Percy knew that Leo could summon fire, but how could he block the dragon's fire? He would have to ask him later…

"How do like my ride guys?" He had asked with this crazy grin that said 'I definitely don't need any more sugar' Piper had practically jumped out of her skin. She had been sitting on the grass, with a few other girls, trying to get her hair back to its normal state. Aphrodite's 'blessing' was not budging, and then bam, giant dragon slams right in front of her. Leo had almost died laughing at Piper's face.

He had said "No need to pack, father Leo has got everything right here. He patted a tool belt around his waist that had seemed empty. But he didn't question and if Leo ran out of things well Percy had his pack just in case. He had packed a couple bottles of water, ambrosia, nectar, some packaged food, of course riptide, and a picture of Annabeth. It was his favorite picture of her; she was standing in front of the Lincoln Memorial. After the Laistrogonians had ripped it up a couple years back (Long story) she had gave him another one. He kept it with him most the time. He had this crazy fear that he might forget what she looked like.

Piper had told them they were leaving in a couple of hours, her voice shaking. He stood up saying one last good bye to his cabin before he left. He met Piper and Leo at crest of Half-Blood hill. Leo climbed onto the dragon, or what he preferred 'Festus' Percy and Piper followed, hen hey took off into the sky to find Hera, and Percy hoped, Annabeth.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight:

Jason Pov:

In about one hour, Jason and his friends had made at least to Illinois. He didn't know how Tempest had done it, but he had kept up with Hazel's horse. Every once in a while he would let out a whinny as if to tell Arion _'Last one to New York is monster meat'_. They were coming onto Indiana when Hazel spotted them. These scaly women, with snakes for hair. Jason almost wanted to say it was Medusa, but that couldn't be right, there were two of them.

"Hello sweet heart" the first one said in a creepy voice. "How wonderful! They're all together, easier to kill!" the second one said in a little bit too-enthusiastic tone. Jason drew his coin and flipped it, turning it into a golden sword, while Hazel pulls out her spatha, Frank flutters out of Annabeths back pack pocket and turn into a tiger, Annabeth pulls out her bronze dagger. "How sweet, they're like a little team!" Creepy number 2 said.

Frank lunged, tackling creepy number 1 to the ground, clawing at her face. Hazel charged at creepy number 2 stabbing her right where her heart should be. They both disintegrated into piles of sand. Jason started to jump back onto Tempest when the piles started moving. Annabeth let out a small gasp "It's happening again, the monsters won't die, they just keep reforming!"

Frank cocked his head to the side when he saw the two snake ladies reforming. "Oh, you can't kill me silly, we are the gorgon sisters, and our patron will bring us back!" _The gorgon sisters _Jason wracked his brains then he remembered, the gorgon sisters were with Medusa, and the blood on their right side could heal anything, and the blood on their left side was deadly poison. If that was true, he could get some for Annabeth and she would remember where she was from, and maybe it would help find Piper.

He took a swing at the first sister's head chopping it off. He took a water bottle out of his pack and quickly stabbed a hole in the sister's right side. He filled it up with blood, while trying not to gag, and then threw it back inside his pack; the sister was already starting to reform. "Okay guys, let's kill them one more time than take off really fast before they can catch up" Jason said. Frank quickly sliced the first sister; Annabeth stabbed the second then hey hopped onto the horses.

Frank turned back into a little bird, and nuzzled into the pocket of Annabeths backpack. Then taking off at the speed of light (Almost literally) they were heading toward the big apple. They were almost there, Jason could tell. He was going to find Piper; there was no way that he couldn't find her. They were going full speed until they finally hit New York. _But where to start? _Jason thought, that was when they saw the dragon.

Percy Pov:

Leo's dragon was amazing. It was hard to believe that something that big could actually fly. The order went like this: Leo, Piper, and then Percy. They were flying over the skyscrapers of New York which made Percy feel at home. He saw his apartment building, where his Mom stayed, she was probably writing her novel she had always wanted, Percy let out a sigh. His mother had tried to comfort him when Annabeth had gone missing, but it just made him want to break down and cry. So many people at camp would say little words of encouragement, but really he wasn't sure whether they really thought that, or they just felt bad for him. _Of course they miss her _He would scold to himself, everybody missed her. It was like the handle of the camp had been taken away and slowly everything was falling apart.

He looked over the little people yearning for a normal life, but no then he wouldn't have met her. A flash of gray caught Percy's eye, was that a horse? He looked again, and for a split second he saw the unmistakable blond, curly hair, of Annabeth Chase.

**AN: Cliffy! Whoops sorry about that *secretly does an evil laugh* Any who, review away, and maybe, just MAAAYBBEEE I'll update tomorrow just for you guys! ****Love~ The-Girl-With-The-Blue-Waffles**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Percy Pov:

"Leo, stop the dragon!" I yelled. We had been riding in silence for a long time so it might not have been smart to yell out but I had _seen_ her. Leo jerked Festus's head to the right harder than should be possible on a giant dragon. I heard a small yelp from Piper. I looked around, where had she gone? "Aahhh!" the sound seemed to get farther and farther away. Leo sped toward the ground. Before he could even land Festus, I hopped off and took of sprinting towards the horses.

I stopped at an intersection I look around, there was absolutely no way that I could've just imagined her. Then I saw the horses, and her! I took off in her direction, and without thinking I practically tackled her off her house and on to the ground. She let out a gasp of surprise "P-P- Percy?" She said "Annabeth!" I pressed my lips to hers, for what seemed like forever. "I missed you so, so much" I whispered after we broke apart "I missed you too, I was so confused, I would've came back, but I didn't remember, Percy it was-" She started crying into my chest. Annabeth Chase was crying. This was officially the weirdest day ever.

"Shh, it's okay now, I'm here" I said into her hair. Annabeth suddenly sat up. "Where did Jason go? Frank and Hazel?" She asked, while wiping her eyes "Who?" I asked. I stood up and helped Annabeth up along with me. "Hey we'll find them" I said. "So you never told me, what were you doing here?" I asked "Well we were on a quest for Piper; Jason's camp wouldn't let anyone go looking for her"

"Ours was to find Hera, apparently she has gone missing" I said "Hera" Annabeth said flatly "Yeah, the fate of the world is depending on us" I said "Wow, I guess were just, forced to do this together" She said "I guess so" I looped my hand through hers. We turned into Central Park. "I think I found them" I said. Piper was just standing up rubbing her head, with the help of a blond boy, and a stocky boy with black hair. Leo swooped in with Festus. "Hey Percy, and that must be?"

"Annabeth" she said. "Cool that's my dragon Festus" Festus spit fire into the air "Yeah nothing too flashy" He added. A girl with curly golden hair took a few steps back. "Oh yeah, Leo sorry for, forcing Festus to emergency land" I said "Hey Percy, it's cool, and I see why you wanted too" He winked at Annabeth. I punched him in the arm. The blond boy helped Piper to a park bench than came over to us. "Whoa, Leo?" he said "Jason, no way dude!"

"I haven't seen you since-"

"The orphanage?"

"Yeah"

"I take it you two know each other" I said "Yeah" Leo said "May I introduce you, Jason, this is Percy, that's Annabeth" he motioned to both of us. "Cool, that's Frank-"He pointed to the burly guy "-and that's Hazel" He pointed towards the girl with the curly hair. Jason jogged over to his pack and brought it back to us. He pulled out a bottle of red liquid. "Please tell me that's just fruit punch" I said to Jason. "I wish, this is gorgon's blood, I think that if we give some to Piper and Annabeth, they could remember everything "He said "You want me to drink blood?"

"Yeah"

"Like a vampire?"

"Hey I would say Lamiae"

"Or Empousa"

"Same difference" Jason said, he handed her the bottle. "Okay, here I go" She grabbed my hand, and squeezed it as she drank about a quarter of the bottle. She handed it back to Jason with a disgusted look on her face. He went back over to Piper who seemed to be looking better. The cuts and bruises that had been on her skin faded away. "Camp Half-Blood" she said "That's where I'm from"

"I love architecture, My eyes are gray, My hair is blond, Chiron trained me, Mr. D hates us all, I been on a lot of quest with you, and Grover, Thalias a hunter, Your Dad's Poseidon, Your my boyfriend-" She chugged out facts about herself for at least another twenty minutes without skipping a breath, I guess the blood worked. I put my hand around Annabeths shoulder, while she talked. I figured it was the last moment of peace we would have for a while.

Jason Pov:

A massive shadow materialized over Tempest and Arion. A shadow of a giant bronze dragon. Its head jolted to the side, and then a girl tumbled off the side. Falling down, down, down. It seemed she had plopped down in Central Park. Frank and Hazel trailed behind me, I saw the girl. She was trying to stand up, only to collapse on the ground.

She lifted her head. Her gaze found mine, and I saw the kaleidoscope colored eyes that I had been missing. "Jason, is that you?" "Piper, you're here, we found you!" I wrapped my arms around her. She pushed me away and her lips found mine. "Pipes, where have you been?"

"I've been at another camp, the people I was with said that birds dropped me out of the sky" She said, so not the craziest thing I've heard all day. "Frank, Hazel, and I escaped camp, just to find you" I said. She blushed "I couldn't remember anything; I only remembered your name"

"I knew we would find you" I helped her stand up. "Jason is the ground supposed to be moving?" She asked as she staggered towards the bench "I think we have some visitors" Piper said pointing, in the opposite direction, of where our 'visitors' were. "I guess so, I'll be right back Pipes"

I walked over to the entourage, making a wide angle around the dragon that had just landed. I saw Annabeth, a boy with brown hair and green eyes that matched the ocean perfectly and a boy with very familiar curly hair ""Whoa, Leo?" I said "Jason, no way dude!"

"I haven't seen you since-"

"The orphanage?"

"Yeah"

When I had been younger, before I went to camp, I got dropped off at an orphanage. I guess there wasn't a day care center, but I had met Leo there. We had been buds for a long time, but then I had to go to camp and I never saw Leo again, that was until now.

"I take it you two know each other" brown hair said "Yeah" Leo said "May I introduce you, Jason, this is Percy, that's Annabeth" he motioned to both of them. "Cool, that's Frank-"I pointed to Frank who was by Hazel "-and that's Hazel" He pointed at her. Then I had an idea. I jogged over to my pack and brought it over to Percy and Annabeth. I grabbed the bottle of blood out of my pack "Please tell me that's just fruit punch" Percy said. "I wish, this is gorgon's blood, I think that if we give some to Piper and Annabeth, they could remember everything "I said "You want me to drink blood? "Annabeth asked

"Yeah"

"Like a vampire?"

"Hey I would say Lamiae"

"Or Empousa"

"Same difference" I said, handing her the bottle. "Okay, here I go" She grabbed Percy's hand, and squeezed it as she drank. She handed it back to me with a disturbed look on her face. I went back over to Piper. "Hey Piper, I'm going to ask you to do something, and you're probably going to hate me, but you need to drink this"

"How could I ever hate you? And what is that?" She asked me "Gorgon's blood"

"What?"

"It will bring your memory back"

"I change my mind, I hate you"

"Love you too Pipes" I handed her the bottle, and she gulped down, a huge amount of the blood. " .Disgusting." she gave the bottle to me. She leaned on my shoulder, and I put my arm around hers. I figured we were all going to need a place to stay, but where to go?

**AN: Did you just LOVE that happy reunion, too bad it's going to get ruined soon *wink* REVIEW PLEASE! Love~The-Girl-With-The-Blue-Waffles**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten:

Frank Pov:

Hazel and I walked along the street with Leo tagging behind. Hazel looked uncomfortable and I could tell why. Leo looked a lot like Sammy. I looked at him again. He shot me a grin. There was something about him that I did not like. I felt as if he would slash out on me at any time. It made me want to turn into a mouse and hide, but I couldn't do that. How stupid would it be if Hazel thought I was scared of him? I was practically double his size.

Jason and Piper had discussed with us on how we could all split up and find a cheap place to stay. With all our money piled together we had $72.05. So cheap was all we could afford. We walked along the streets for a while seeing a few hotels that looked way too expensive. Finally we stumbled upon a tall building with flashing lights coming through the windows, like they had placed strobe lights at each window just to draw you in.

I looked at the sign it read 'Lotus Casino' and was decorated with neon lotus flowers. "It looks alright to me" Leo said. We nodded and decided it was as good as place as any. We walked inside and immediately a few waitresses came by and offered us some food "Try a lotus flower, it's our signature dish!" They tweeted. Leo grabbed one off the plate and with a mouth full he said "These are great! I'm starving"

Hazel picked one up and took a small nibble. "Wow, these are delicious, Frank you've gotta try one!" I hesitated. "Maybe I should get us a room first" I suggested. Leo and Hazel Barely noticed I'd spoken, and before I knew it they were whisked away with the crowd of dancing people. I pushed my way to the desk. "Hello I'd like a room for seven!" I said over the music that was pounding in my head.

"Alright, here's your room key, you'll be staying in room 824" She handed me a shiny plastic card that was a bright gold color. "Don't you want me to pay?" I asked "Pay, you must be kidding, please try a lotus flower!" The perky woman urged. "Er- No thank you" I stumbled to the elevator and pushed floor eight. It shot up quicker than any elevator I had ever been on. I found our room and looked inside.

Plush red carpet covered the floor along with lighter red rugs. There were multiple beds with huge throw pillows that had golden tassels on the corner. There was even a Jacuzzi in the bathroom. I took one last look at the paradise we called our room, and set off to go scout out Hazel and Leo. I found Leo in a room that was off the main hall way. He was tinkering with an old arcade game. "Leo, I think that we should go" He mumbled something with his head still in the game "Leo!" He pulled his head out

"I'm working on this game man" He said then pushed his head back into the machine. I sighed and walked off to find Hazel. She sat a poker table with a bunch of burly men. Hazel was pushing rubies, gold coins, and any kind of expensive gem you could think of. "Hazel! Is that your metals?" I asked worried. Hazel had a gift of finding precious metals, but whoever touched them would be cursed, usually they would end up dead.

She didn't even flinch. I let out a frustrated grunt. Maybe I could find Jason, or Annabeth to help me get them out of there. Something was really wrong with that hotel. I stepped outside and blinked, why was it so dark already? I checked my watch. Four hours had already passed! I quickly ran through the streets of New York looking for a hint of any of our partners. I finally spotted Percy hand in hand with Annabeth.

"Percy!" I shouted. He whipped his head around until he spotted me. He jogged over with Annabeth. "What's wrong, where is Leo and Hazel?" He asked "They're at this hotel, and they won't listen to me I'm not sure what to do. It's like they're trapped" I said. Annabeth gave Percy a grave look, like death was on their door step.

"Frank" Annabeth started "What is the name of the hotel?" "The Lotus Casino" I said "Oh no, on no this is bad" Percy mumbled. "What's wrong, have you been there before?" "Well, yes" We jogged to the street that the casino was on. While we were running, Percy explained the hotel, and how time pretty much stops inside. "You were lucky it was only a few hours, we got trapped for five days" Annabeth said.

We finally made it to the hotel. "Oh, and whatever you do not eat a lotus flower" Percy warned. I showed him Leo who was still tinkering with nuts and bolts. "Leo we have to leave" Percy said "No way, this place rocks!" He said. Percy thought for a moment "Hey Leo, Festus died" That sure did the trick he banged his head on the inside of the video game. "WHAT!" He yelled.

He gave us a peculiar look. "Wait how did I get here? We were just in the lobby" Leo spat out "Never mind that, this place is a scam we have to leave" Percy urged. "Fine, okay, but where did Hazel go?" He asked. We found Annabeth tugging on Hazel's sleeve. "She won't budge!" Annabeth piped "I think you should just carry her" Leo suggested.

Frank grabbed Hazel's waist and hoisted her over his shoulder. We pushed through the doors to see Piper lugging an almost unconscious Jason. When she saw us she squeaked "Guy's Jason's hurt! Help me!"

**AN: Okay I know angry reviews 'The Lotus Casino is in Nevada!' Blah blah blah, what if it is a chain hotel? Anyways I thought that this was a successful chapter, and with that review away! It makes us author-folk veryyyyyy happy!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven:

Piper Pov:

"Guy's Jason's hurt! Help me!" I yelled to Annabeth and the others. The rushed over to where I was standing. Exhausted from carrying Jason I plopped myself on the ground where Jason was lying. _Dear Gods, please don't let Jason be hurt._ I pleaded. Percy was handing Annabeth supplies out of his pack while Hazel examined his wounds. Jason had a nasty gash on his leg from the monsters that had chased us from a Hampton we had been looking in.

It had had huge talons, and while we were running Jason had got caught on a fire hydrant. It all seemed so ridiculous I could see it on head line news _'death by fire hydrant'_ the bird-like creature had swooped in, probably to grab Jason, but had only caught his leg. He slashed through its chest and it burst into a yellow cloud of dust. While Leo poured some water over the gash Jason started moaning. "Looks like we're going to have to amputate" Leo said. "Way 'da lighten the mood" Jason said with his eyes still closed.

"Well, it's my job" Leo said smirking. They gave Jason some Ambrosia then Frank and Hazel helped him stand up. "You alright?" I asked. He saw the worried look on my face and answered "Hey, it's okay, I'm fine" He answered. "Well, since finding hotels is not our strong spot, I think it would be easier just to sleep outside" Percy proclaimed. We nodded our heads and starting looking for a park, or a field to sleep in.

"I'm going to snag some snacks and blankets from the dollar store" Frank volunteered. So we picked out a small park with a grass patch for us to camp out. "I'll keep first watch" Leo said. I lay down next to Jason and closed my eyes. Exhaustion from the day's events pulled me to sleep.

Leo Pov:

I leaned up against a rock while everyone was sleeping fog clouded the area at night so I would let a small flame lick my hands to see through it. Now and again I to do was get stuck in a hotel that day. It made me really stupid next to all the action that everyone else got to have.

The sun started to come up when I heard the noise. It was a crunch too heavy to be a harmless woodland creature. I peered around the park and say the outline of a man. Had we been caught by the police? And what was on their head? A Vikings helmet? The figure got closer and I mustered my manliest voice. "Who dares disturb our uh, tribe?"

The man stopped and whipped his head at our group. "What are you cupcakes doing sleeping together on the floor!"

**AN: Okay so that was really short, but I wanted to stop there. So it's been a while, SO SORRY but winter break is a time for family, not writing! Also I got my own laptop for Christmas so I don't have to wait for my family members to get off the laptop! Yayayayaay okay, hopefully I'll update today again or tomorrow, as always review! Love~ The-Girl-With-The-Blue-Waffles**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve:

Hazel Pov:

"What are you cupcakes doing sleeping together on the floor!" I startled awake preparing for the worst. A police man, monster? Wait a minute. I rubbed my eyes and started to see more clearly through the fog. _What kind of person calls people cupcakes?_ Leo has some sort of lantern in his hand which casts a spot light over the man, goat- faun? Most everyone had awoke by then, and we all were casting sideways glances at each other in an eerie silence. "Well? Would you like to explain yourselves?" he asked "I think you should explain _your_self" Percy mumbled under his breath.

"What did you say?" he whipped to face Percy pointing a baseball bat at his neck like he could cut him with it. Percy straighted up "Nothing, er- sir". "What he means to say-"Annabeth said while placing a hand on Percy shoulder "Is that we would all, peacefully, like to know what you're doing here?" She said with a trustworthy smile. He grunted and spit out "Well that horse man, what was his name? Of yeah Chelsea, he wanted me to watch over you cupcakes". "Oh, Chiron" Annabeth, Percy, and Leo said. They filled us in on how he was there director at camp half-blood, which was apparently a camp we didn't know about.

"Now straighten out cupcakes, Coach Hedge is in charge now. I want your possessions ordered abc order, and I-"he sniffed his armpit, um, goat pit "and I think we should take a shower sometime" Leo stifled a laugh pointing at hedge mouthing 'crazy' We decided to have a meeting a small sandwich shop near us, I guess getting baby sitter comes with money benefits. We sit in a circular booth so we can all talk.

Jason starts us off "I think we should start thinking about what to next, we all can't just walk around forever" I thought about it for a moment before Annabeth spoke up. "Well I had a hunch" he paused and looked down at his hand, which had been enclasped with Piper's. "Piper are you sick? You hand is freezing" He looked her in the eyes, which I had noticed had been fixed off behind where we were sitting for the last few minutes. "Piper, you listening?" Suddenly I felt something stir inside of me, like a heavy rock floating into my brain. A voice spoke from my mouth that surely couldn't have been mine. "We are here to stop you" next to me Frank spoke "Our leader will have you demolished" Then Piper said "Prepare for you death" She turned on Jason, and I felt myself pulling out my weapon. The next thing that happened was so fast, I didn't, or um the other me, didn't even have time to respond.

Our glasses of water suddenly emptied and were floating above the table, a bullet of water snapped my weapon out of my hand, than zipped back to Percy's hand. "We need Piper, she can charm speak to make them stop" Annabeth told Percy. "I know!" Jason leaned over to Piper's ear and whispered something, that I couldn't quite hear. Piper shook her head "that was terrible" she shuddered "I know, but right now you need to help Hazel and Frank" Jason said. Percy had been holding off Frank, but later on I realized it was good that Franks spirit didn't know he could turn into a Lion.

I kept feeling the urge to lunge at Annabeth, but the girl had a really strong grip on my wrists. Piper closed her eyes and then spoke. "Whoever is in there, you need to leave" she commanded "I need to leave?" Frank questioned himself "Yes, and you can never touch any of us that are here" She said. "I collapsed as I felt the spirit leave me, I would've passed out but that was before I saw Leo's dragon hurdling towards the sandwich shop.

**Hey guys long time no see, sorry about that, major writers block, but I'm back, no time for excuses! I'll try to post soon! (If you noticed I changed my name, trust me it'll change again)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Authors Note: Hey guys **** I know it's been forever and you probably want to murder me, but I just want to say that it's really hard to update stories during school, but now it's SUMMER I can probably update regularly again, hope this chapter is okay. Happy Reading! –Goodegirl34**

Annabeth Pov:

Chapter 13:

As I gripped Piper's wrists, she took a deep breath and spoke "Whoever is in there, you need to leave" Her voice was strong and steady and I myself almost felt the urge to walk outside the door. I could tell that Frank and Hazel felt the spirits leave them as they collapsed in their seats. Percy helped them both up, taking more care with Hazel who seemed more shaken up about the incident. We were all comforting each other until I heard Piper gasp.

I followed her gaze to the window where I saw Leo's Dragon hurtling towards the windows. "Leo!" My scream filled the restaurant and all the customers started screaming in panic. I wondered what they saw through the window. An elephant? A rampaging stampede? A Jumbo jet coming in from Paris? As I contemplated the possibilities, we searched the room for anything that could've caused Festus and all his fury upon us. Leo spotted it before any of us had. A giant silver platter that held fake sandwiches sat in a display case on the inside of the shop. It took Frank, Leo, Percy, and much needed help from coach hedge to just get the thing out the door.

Hazel, Piper and I joined the party to toss the plate up to Festus. I was a mixture of fear and amazement as the platter seemed to fly in slow motion up to Festus. A stream of fire from Festus' metal mouth raced to the gleaming silver, while also scorching the whole roof to a blackened surface. Several gas explosions happened seconds after, catching the whole place in the licking flames. The whole place was in chaos, as pedestrians fled from the street. It seemed that we were the only people standing on the street.

What woke us up from our daze was when sirens started sounding. The first to speak up was Hedge. "Alright cupcakes, seems like you" he paused to point at Leo "have a tendency to play with fire. We need to get out of the city somewhere far away, who has an idea?" I thought about it for a moment before speaking. "How about Pennsylvania?" I suggested. "I think that's a good distance away" Hazel said quietly. I had thought since we still needed to find Hera in New York

We decided taking a plane is out of the question considering Percy, but a boat would be unreasonable. "What about taking a train?" I suggested. "I agree with Annabeth" Percy said while putting his arm around my shoulders. "So it's settled" Coach Hedge proclaimed. While nudging Percy's arm off of me. "I think five feet is a good distance, don't you agree?" He said while eyeing all for boys. They all muttered not-so-enthusiastic agreements.

We had caught the last train for the day to Pennsylvania. I had been asking Percy about camp for the first hour, while of course being five feet away. After a while fatigue started to take over my head so I leant against the window and fell asleep. It seems that rule wasn't apparent to my subconscious, because when I woke up I had my head on Percy's chest, while my feet were curled up on plush seats. Luckily, we had split up into groups on a different train car so that our scent wouldn't be too strong.

"We're here" Percy said. I groaned but sat up grabbing for my backpack. "Percy, where's my back pack?" He looked under the seats and around the area we were sitting. "I swear it was here right before I went to the food car- oh no" He rubbed his hands over his eyes.

"Don't worry, I'll find the guy who stole it" He had a determined look on his face ad he eyed everyone in our cart. "Hey Annabeth, I found the guy" A guy about our age sat listening to music with my backpack under his seat. He had Black hair, and dark brown eyes that seemed impossible to read. Percy started to raise his fist, before I grabbed his arm. "Percy, remember the point of coming here, is to stay _unnoticed_" Percy breathed in slowly then sat back down.

"We just need to figure out a plan"

Percy Pov:

As I watched Annabeth create her master plan I thought _she looks so cute when she's thinking and how her hair fall is so cue, and when…_ "Stop it Percy" I mumbled to myself, but it was still pretty hard to concentrate when you had a girlfriend that looked like, well Annabeth. I still thought it would be much easier to knock the guy out, but I wasn't stupid enough to say that out loud.

Finally Annabeth got up out of our seats, to go grab Piper, I wondered if she would use her, what was that called again? Charming words? No, it was Charm Speak. But once the plan had been set in motion, Annabeth had a whole different take on the problem.

**Authors Note: huzzahhhh, I'm back! Hope you liked this chapter, please review even though, I don't deserve it. It's been awhile, and I'm glad to be back! Love you guys Love, Goodegirl34 **


End file.
